The Love We Share One Shot Series
by YuriUnique
Summary: The four part one shot series called The Love We Share.
1. Sasuke

_This is the first part of a four part one shot series called The Love We Share. I wrote a little One Shot about four guys in the Naruto world. They're all kinda similar, but that's why it's a one shot series. Well, I hope you enjoy them. I'm going to upload the other three right after this one. I'm sorry it took me so long to write a new story. _

* * *

I love him. I love him so much. But I'm scared. I'm scared that he'll leave me. That he'll go and never come back, just because he wants revenge. I don't want to be scared. I've never been like that. But he changed me… for the better? I never want to lose him.

**'Are you coming?'**

His voice is harsh, but not impolite. Impatient, but not angry. His eyes, as dark as the night. And I lose myself in them again and again. And his hair, a mix between dark blue and black. My favorite colors.

**'I'm going without you!'**

Now his voice is taunting. He knows that I've been thinking a lot in this past time. He was always thoughtful like that, he says.

Suddenly, someone presses me against them. A warm chest. It starts to rain. Warm hands cover my cheeks. His hands. And then he kisses me. As if it was self-evident. Normal.

And my normally cold heart starts to warm up. My hate becomes more endurable.

**'I love you.' **

I don't know his voice like that. It had never been as definite as now. So full of… love.

But I don't care. I don't want to think anymore… just want to enjoy this moment.

**'I love you too, Sasuke. I love you too.'**


	2. Neji

_The second part of the four part one shot series called The Love We Share. Hope you enjoy them. You should read the others too. I already uploaded part one and part three and four will follow right after this one._

* * *

I love him. I love him so much. But how should I tell him? He's somebody, who doesn't think very highly of love. He has other things on his mind. And I… always think about telling him. But I can't. I'm too gutless. Why am I too gutless?

**'Are you coming?'**

He's waiting for me. I need to go with him. I must. He turns around. His facial impression shows impatience. Is he mad at me? Suddenly he frowns, looks away and smiles.

**'I'm going without you!'**

He knows it. He knows how I feel. My fists clench. They begin to shake. I won't show any weakness. Not in front of him. I don't want to lose him.

Suddenly, he is in front of me. I didn't notice him. How can he be so fast? His face is so near. My heart is racing. Then… he kisses me.

'Dumbhead! Have you never noticed… how I feel for you?' He laughs.

**'I love you.'**

All of a sudden, I need to laugh. Life feels great… I'm an idiot. How could I think he was heartless? How could I?

**'I love you too, Neji. I love you too.'**


	3. Naruto

_This is the third part of four parts of the one shot series called The Love We Share. You should read the two parts that I've already uploaded and the last part that will follow right after this one._

* * *

I love him. I love him so much. He's always there for me. He has a dream. He wants to be Hokage one day. I want to help him so much. I'm never going to leave his side. I don't want to lose him.

**'Are you coming?'**

He calls out for me. He waves at me. His blue eyes sparkle and he grins. I've always liked his grin. He's something special and made me feel special as well. Now he runs his fingers through his blonde hair. A sunbeam shines on his face. He's so handsome… so amazing.

**'I'm going without you!'**

He laughs. It sounds like music in my ears. My heart is racing. I'm feeling warm. I lower my gaze.

I'm blushing… again. I haven't got used to it so far.

Suddenly someone pins me on a tree. I feel something warm in my lips.

I blink. I feel him. He kisses my mouth. My hair. Then he whispers something in my ear.

**'I love you.'**

Tears fill my eyes. It's good to know he's there.

**'I love you too, Naruto. I love you too.'**


	4. Shikamaru

_The last of four parts of the one shot series called The Love We Share. Maybe I'm going to write some more chapters in the future if you leave me some reviews. Who knows? Well, anyway I hope you enjoyed them._

* * *

I love him. I love him so much. He's lazy… but smart. Reasonable… And he's always there for his friends.

**'Are you coming?'**

He calls out for me. I'm going to catch up with him. I need him. I need him so bad.

**'I'm going without you.'**

Why is he so impatient? Why?

Suddenly he's in front of me. I didn't even notice that. He squeezes my hands with his and smiles. Then he kisses me.

**'I love you.'**

I smile.

**'I love you too, Shikamaru. I love you too.'**


End file.
